Ci sono anch'io (l'ho imparato da lei)
by Megnove
Summary: Ok, come promesso ecco anche il testo italiano della canzone de "Il Pianeta del Tesoro". Per l'episodio 20... ma in modo diverso dal solito. Perché questa è per il VERO testo dell'episodio 20, che potete trovare in parte sul mio forum, anziché su quello fantasiosamente cambiato dall'adattamento italiano. Dedicato a... chi lo sapeva già e a chi non lo sapeva. ;)


**Ci Sono Anch'Io**

Io… non so cosa mi aspettassi.  
Non so cosa sperassi di trovare partendo per questa missione.  
Però so… che ho finito per imparare qualcosa.  
E non da te…

_Io  
di risposte non ne ho  
mai avute mai ne avrò  
di domande ne ho quante ne vuoi  
e tu  
neanche tu mi fermerai  
neanche tu ci riuscirai  
io non sono  
quel tipo di uomo e non lo sarò mai_

Sì. Mi sono emozionato nel rivederti.  
Mi ha ricordato una parte di me che… pensavo di essere stato costretto a lasciarmi alle spalle.  
Giorni in cui ero perfino soddisfatto di me stesso… in cui pensavo, a volte, che quello fosse essere felice.  
Giorni che tu avevi diviso con me.  
Non potevo non pensarti con affetto. Non potevo evitare di provare di nuovo quell'affetto, quando mi sei ricomparsa davanti.  
Non potevo non aiutarti, se eri in difficoltà. Se mi dicevi di aver bisogno di me…  
…se era coinvolto qualcuno a cui volevi bene.  
Perché non mi hai detto la verità fin dall'inizio?  
Perché non mi hai detto che sapevi chi ero?  
…Cos'ero…

_Non so  
se la rotta è giusta o se  
mi sono perduto ed è  
troppo tardi per tornare indietro  
così  
meglio che io vada via  
non pensarci, è colpa mia  
questo mondo non sarà mio_

E anch'io… perché ho cercato con tutte le mie forze di tenerti nascosta la verità?  
Non solo perché ci siamo imposti di mantenere il segreto… non voglio mentire a me stesso.  
Avevo paura del tuo giudizio… paura di ritrovare quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi.  
Quello che avevo dovuto sopportare in fin troppe persone.  
Non l'avrei sopportato da parte di qualcuno a cui avevo voluto bene.  
Perciò… tremavo… ogni volta che sembrava ti arrabbiassi con me…  
E poi… forse avrei desiderato… rimanere come ero stato, almeno nel tuo ricordo.  
Non che tu provassi gratitudine per il mio aiuto, no… ma che pensassi a me, in futuro, come a un _amico_.  
Cos'altro pensavi che potessi chiederti? Pretendere da te? Dall'uomo che amavi?  
Perché sembravi quasi convinta… che io _ce l'avessi con lui_?  
Cosa… ti aspettavi tu da me?  
Cosa credevi che io mi aspettassi?

_Non so  
se è soltanto fantasia  
o se è solo una follia  
quella stella lontana laggiù  
però  
io la seguo e anche se so  
che non la raggiungerò  
potrò dire ci sono anch'io_

E… in realtà… non avrei dovuto aspettarmi neanche _quel poco_ che avevo sperato.  
Perché a _noi_ non è concesso nemmeno quello.  
Perché… tu non mi hai concesso nemmeno quello.  
Neanche l'illusione di potermi _fingere_ un normale essere umano.  
Non avevi cercato l'aiuto di un vecchio amico… di qualcuno di cui ti fidavi.  
Avevi cercato la forza di un _mostro_…  
Perché soltanto un _mostro_ avrebbe potuto salvarvi dal pericolo.  
Non provavi affetto per me… non provavi fiducia… per te non ero nient'altro che uno strumento… un estraneo…  
…neanche più l'ombra dell'uomo che avevi conosciuto.  
Ma mi avevi _davvero_ conosciuto, mi chiedo?  
Cosa avevi visto in me… fin dai giorni in cui eravamo amici?  
Solo il mio aspetto? Solo la mia fama?  
Cosa sapevi veramente di me? Del mio carattere? Che immagine avevi di me?  
Pensavi che volessi da te… solo quello che poteva volere un campione viziato?  
Perché… adesso… me lo hai fatto capire molto bene quello… che ti aspettavi avrebbe voluto il _mostro_.  
Ti ho dovuto sentir dire… quella menzogna… quelle false parole d'amore… che io non ti avevo chiesto… e che mi hanno rivelato _esattamente_ quello che pensavi di me.  
Che mi hanno ferito… come non lo ero mai stato. Come forse non lo sarò mai più in futuro.  
Perché credi che mi sia gettato a difendervi come se mi gettassi a morire, se non per non dover più sentire quelle parole? Per non doverti più guardare in quel volto colmo… peggio che di disprezzo, d'_incomprensione_?  
Ma è colpa mia. Mi ero aspettato amicizia. Mi ero aspettato _gentilezza_ da te.  
Avrei dovuto soltanto aiutarti.  
Senza pretendere nulla in contraccambio.

_Non è  
stato facile perché  
nessun altro a parte me  
ha creduto però ora so  
che tu  
vedi quel che vedo io  
il tuo mondo è come il mio  
e hai guardato nell'uomo che sono e sarò_

Ed è questo che farò ora.  
Non importa cosa tu mi abbia fatto.  
Perché non importa chi ci chieda aiuto… non importa cosa pensino di noi… noi _aiutiamo_.  
Non ti salverò come tuo amico… ti salverò perché sei un essere umano…  
Mentre io… _no_.  
Ed è dovere dei _mostri_ come me… aiutare le _persone_ come te.  
Senza fare preferenze… senza preoccuparci di quello che pensate…  
…senza debolezze e sentimenti _umani_.  
È questo che mi hai mostrato… qual è il mio posto in questo mondo. Quello dove devo restarmene senza pretendere che sia diverso.  
…No. Sono di nuovo ingiusto. Non è per questo.  
Lo sto facendo… perché anch'io sono umano. Nonostante quello che tu credi.  
Lo faccio…  
…perché ho visto lo sguardo di _lei._

_Ti potranno dire che  
non può esistere  
niente che non si tocca o si conta o si compra perché  
chi è deserto non vuole che qualcosa fiorisca in te_

Lo sguardo di quando si è precipitata a sorreggermi… spaventata dalle mie condizioni…  
Lo sguardo che ha adesso… nel vedermi mettere la mia vita dopo la vostra.  
Il suo sorriso e le lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
Di compassione per me e anche per te. Di comprensione.  
Pronta ad aiutarmi… senza domandarmi _nulla_.  
Senza rimproverarmi, rinfacciarmi nulla.  
Lei ha _capito_.  
Ma anche se non avesse capito… o anche se la risposta non le piacesse… mi aiuterebbe lo stesso.  
È fatta così. Lei dà e basta.  
Perché è questo che lei è…  
…perché è questo che siamo.  
Non sono io a darle la direzione. È lei a darla a me. È lei… a mostrarmi la via da seguire.  
E io, ancora debole, sono pronto ad affidarmi alla sua guida ad occhi chiusi.  
Sarò felice quando sarete in salvo.  
Ma non penserò più al tuo sguardo che mi ha fatto male.  
Non penserò più al tuo disprezzo. Non è più importante per me.  
C'è qualcosa… dentro il mio cuore…  
Che non riesco ancora a riconoscere…  
Ma che mi sorreggerà da questo momento in avanti, rendendomi più forte contro chi la pensa come te.  
E continuerò a combattere… continuerò a dare me stesso… perché il vero guerriero non pretende un ringraziamento…  
Il vero amore… il solo degno… è quello che non pretende di essere ricambiato.  
Perché… è stata _lei_ ad insegnarmelo.

_E so  
che non è una fantasia  
non è stata una follia  
quella stella la vedi anche tu  
perciò io la seguo e adesso so  
che io la raggiungerò  
perché al mondo  
ci sono anch'io  
perché al mondo  
ci sono anch'io  
ci sono anch'io  
ci sono anch'io  
_–Max Pezzali


End file.
